One For The Road
by Weill Gal
Summary: Sequel to "Whole Again." Lilith's in Seattle. Finale Part up..
1. Part 1: I want this

One For The Road: Part 1  
  
Notes:   
  
I own nothing. Defenately not the charactors. Not even the title. I ripped that off from the last Cheers episodes. Yes, I am ashamed.  
  
This is my attempt to sort of end the Frasier series. This first part/chapter is to sort of set up the stage, so to speak, for the rest of the story.   
  
This is a continuation/conclusion of "Whole Again." I was going to end it a completely different way, but didn't like how it worked, so changed my mind entirely.  
  
So, the long awaited (ha ha) conclusion to "Whole Again." (Insert applause as needed)  
  
Even though I knew she'd be coming, I hadn't espected to open the door, and see her standing there. Looking insecure.  
  
I didn't like to see her like that - like it took all the courage she had to stand in that doorway. I wanted to hold her, to protect her. Protect her from what? Oh yeah. She needed protection from *me*. That just made me feel worse.  
  
"Frasier."  
  
"Hi." I'd barely whispered that. And, couldn't I think of something intelligent to say for once? Why was I acting like this?  
  
"Dad!" My son ran over and gave me a hug.  
  
My son. Dad would be happy for one thing, at least. Frederick wasn't "goth" anymore. But he would always look like Lilith.  
  
As soon as Freddie threw his arms around me, Lilith relaxed. She still didn't look comfortable, but didn't seem to want to cry or run away.   
  
When Freddie let go of me I let him into the apartment, and held the door open for his mother. She was about two steps into the room when she paused. She turned aroung, and seeing me right behind her, she threw her arms around my neck.  
  
I didn't know what to do at first, but quickly returned the hug. I could smell her perfume, feel how she needed me, and I didn't want to let her go. But she broke away, leaving me to wonder what to do with myself.  
  
"Freddie? Grandpa wants to spend the day with you today. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sure! Where is he?"  
  
"In his room. Why don't you go get him?"  
  
When he'd gone, Lilith turned to me. "What am I doing here? I don't me to be rude, but..."  
  
"We missed each other and I needed to see Frederick."  
  
She thought for a minute, "you missed me?"  
  
I laughed. "Of course. You're my best friend."  
  
"What about Niles, Roz, your Dad-"  
  
"They don't know or understand me like you do. Let's just have a fun week. Ok?"  
  
Dad and Freddie returned at that moment.  
  
"Dad, can I go with Grandpa now?"  
  
"Yeah, unless your mother had other plans?"  
  
"No. Have fun Freddie. And Martin? If you happen to see Niles or Daphne, congradulate them for me. And Daphne She should try accupunture for those headaches." How did she-?  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Bye!" He's almost as afraid of Lilith as Niles is.  
  
Dad practically threw Freddie out the door. He grabbed his coat, and left as quickly as possible. Looking as though Lilith was about to eat him. I'm sure that's what he thought.  
  
***  
  
"Lilith, let's talk." Uh oh. He's going to tell me that this is a big mistake and that I should go back to Boston. "I mean, we need to talk about why everytime I think of you, I wonder what made me come to Seattle. Granted, we were having problems, but-Seattle? 3,000 miles? 11 years is an awfully long time to be still madly in love with someone."  
  
Well, I hadn't expected that.  
  
"Oh, Frasier!" And I threw myself at him. Like I'd done all those years ago when Diane had made me take down my hair, thinking it would "stimulate Frasier like some sort of Pavlovian dog."  
  
He'd started to unbutton my blouse, and I'd been about to begin on his shirt, when he broke away.  
  
"Is this what we really want? Will we regret this in the morning?"  
  
"Frasier, I want this."  
  
He paused, looking me over for a minute. Deciding that I was being honest, he took my hand and led me to his bedroom. 


	2. Part 2: Regrets with extra ketchup

One For The Road: Part 2  
  
Notes:  
  
Woohoo! 2 parts in 2 days! Right after "Whole Again" too! I love posting things and getting reviews. It's fun. :D This part is still a little bit of a prologue, but it's necessary. Sorry. A special thanks to those of you who reviewed my other "stuff." So, without further ado:  
  
When I woke up the next morning-  
  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! The next WHAT?  
  
Calm down Lilith. Yes, you slept with Frasier, but Frederick has no idea. He and Martin just came in late, so they snuck off to their rooms. They'd probably gone to sleep that night, happy that *they* hadn't been caught.  
  
Wait. I slept with who?  
  
I rolled over. Ah. I'd slept with Frasier. "Um. Frasier?" I gently nudged him, hoping he would wake up so I could...So I could, what?  
  
"What the hell!?" I was getting tired of that.  
  
"Frasier. Please." It really did hurt me whenever he said something like that. But why couldn't I tell him that it did?  
  
That was probably the main reason our marriage hadn't worked out in the first place. Not because he'd asy "What the hell?" every morning when we woke up. He didn't, although Carla would be the first to tell you otherwise. But because I kept keeping things from him. I couldn't tell him that he was hurting me then, anymore then I could now-  
  
"Lilith. I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that. Oh Lilith!" We were both silent for a minute. "Do you regret what we did?"  
  
"I hadn't until you woke up and so clearly stated your opinion. You always regret-"  
  
"Lilith. Not once have I, ok once." He paused, clearly thinking. "No, not once have I regretted making love to you. I've only said that because I thought you-"  
  
"Of course I haven't!" Another brief moment of silence. I started to speak again, only much softer. "Did you really mean what you said yesterday? About loving me all these years?"  
  
"Yes, of course!"  
  
"Do you really regret coming to Seattle?"  
  
"What's all this about regrets? But no." My heart fell. "I got closer to my dad then I've ever been, been reunited with my brother, and if I hadn't come back, Niles probably never would have met Daphne." It's always all because of him. "But, this would have been a million times better had I insisted that you come with me."  
  
"Frasier, are you saying you want me to move to Seattle?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm saying I think it's time I moved back to Boston!"  
  
***  
  
"Don't say that! You need time to think this over. Consult Niles. Ping-pong back and forth between options and have Niles of Martin tell you what you really wanted to do in the first place! But don't say something like that until you've though about it-asked the guy who waits tables at Nervosa for advice. Please?" I'd thought about it. But obviously not enough, as I was having second thoughts.  
  
"Alright. If that's what my angel wants." I kissed her forehead. "Now. How about you go take a shower while I make some breakfast. Your usual?"  
  
"Yes. With ketchup please?"  
  
I laughed. "Of course. Lilith and her eggs with ketchup. Weird, but, to each his own. Or her own, as the case may be."  
  
"Oh! Just go!" She threw a pillow at me, which, of course was dead-on. She always had good aim. At least it was a pillow rather then a chair.  
  
I left the room, only to find Dad in the hallway outside my room.  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You slept with her agian didn't you?"  
  
"And why would that be wrong?" As if I didn't know. "We're both consenting adults. And if it wasn't me, Niles would probably be all over her!" I'd been trying to make a joke, but Dad wasn't in a jokey mood.  
  
"He's married. Which is why it's so wrong for you-you AREN'T married to the witch anymore!"  
  
"But what if I wanted to be!? And don't call her a witch!" Wow. What if I did want to re-marry her? 


	3. Part 3: Stomach Sickness & Strategy

A/N: Part 3 up. Fun fun! Thanks to Krista, who convinced me to post this-with or without evil ending. And to Stephie, for sending me that story! And to Dulcey, for reviewing every part of all my "Friths." And to the word "Frith," for being so...Frithy. And so the saga continues:   
  
Dad just about passed out. It wouldn't have surprised me if he had. I'd certainly dropped a pretty big bomb on him, not to mention myself. He fell backwards and onto Lilith, who didn't appear to have heard our conversation. Good.   
  
"Morning Martin."   
  
"Mmm." He scampered off to his room like a dog whom I'd just kicked. Not like I do that sort of thing.   
  
"What about my breakfast?" She asked, making even that sound, suggestive. I had to kiss her, and did-quickly.   
  
"Take a long shower and it'll be ready when you get out."   
  
"Oh, go cook!" She flipped her towel in my direction, and it hit my face, lightly.   
  
"You hurt my nose," I said, trying to sound injured.   
  
"Oh, you poor baby! Do you want me to kiss it?"   
  
"Ew!" That was, of course, from Dad, who'd returned for whatever reason. "Lilith, can you please dress in Frasier's bathroom? I need in here for a minute. Well it might take a little-"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Thanks Lilith."   
  
He went into the bathroom and I knew that all he wanted was to hide. He had his own bathroom, but it wasn't as nice, so he prefered to use the one by my room. Why Lilith wanted to use that one when she knew her way around my apartment so well was beyond me. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and we went our seperate ways.   
  
***   
  
"Hey, Lilith. Where's Freddie?" He asked me while we were sitting eating our breakfast, basically in silence. I was grateful for any conversation at that point.   
  
"Oh, he's getting ready. When I was finished, I went to wake him up. I found him, sitting at the desk, writing something."   
  
"Did you tell him to come eat when he was done?"   
  
"Yes, although I don't think he will. He hasn't been eating much lately. He's keeping something from me and he gets sick to his stomach whenever he does. He said he'd tell me when the time is right, but it's been a few weeks-"   
  
"The time probably isn't right yet. He'll tell you when it is." How could he be so sure?   
  
"Of course he will." I could only hope I looked or sounded half as sure as he did.   
  
"Oh Freddie! We were just talking about you!" He sounded so cheerful-how stupid could he get?   
  
"It's ok mom," he must have read the horrified expression on my face. "I'm ready to tell you. I think."   
  
"First of all," Frasier again. "Why were you so long in telling your mother? She's been worried about you." And he hasn't?   
  
"She didn't want anyone to know."   
  
"She?" Well, I'd waited this long...   
  
"Dad! I'm trying to tell you." His voice was hard but quickly softened. "Please. This is hard enough. Just let me explain."   
  
***   
  
I hadn't meant to annoy Frederick, but I was really losing my patience. To Lilith, I probably looked calm and naive, but it was all strategy. At least at first. Then I was jsut stupid. But I digress.   
  
"When I came home from visiting here last time, I met this girl. We became pretty good friends-"   
  
"You mean Samantha?" This, of course was from Lilith. Who probably hadn't mean to ask, but did anyway. Frederick nodded and just continued. 


	4. Part 4: Shut up Frasier

A/N: Well, this turned out to be done a lot faster then I'd anticipated. Not the fic. Certainly not the fic, but rather, the part. This isn't my favorite part for many reasons. I don't think I did very well on it because I was dreading writing this part, and I think that it shows. This part had to be done sooner or later, and I figured that I should just get it over with. But, I don't think it's really that bad. Haha. But, I do wish it wasn't so serious! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and *helped* me so far. And, as always, to the word "Frith."  
  
"Well, a couple of weeks ago, she called me. Sobbing." He looked frightened. "She told me...that..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Frederick. Please." Lilith's voice was gentle and calm. Not at all how mine would have been.  
  
"Samantha thinks she's pregnant." He blurted out, all in one breath.  
  
"And how does that concern you?" Shut up Frasier! Shut up! Please don't say it! Please!  
  
"If she was, then I'd be the father." Everyone was silent for a minute.  
  
"Frederick! You told me to trust you! And you come to me with, this?! And why has this news made you miss curfew recently? You're not-"  
  
"No! How could you think that?" Stupid question of the century. "She lives with her mom, who works late. Samantha's just scared and wants me to be there for her."  
  
"Does her mother know?"  
  
"No. We wanted to be sure before we told you. Which we aren't, so she might not be..."  
  
"Frederick, will you go to your room? Your dad and I need to think about how to handle this."  
  
When he'd left, I turned to Lilith. "So much for our fun week." She'd started sobbing. Why did I insist on saying these things? Just a few minutes ago, my biggest problem had been trying to figure out how to propose to this women. Who happened to be sitting in front of me, sobbing.  
  
***  
  
I knew Frasier felt guilty for making me cry, but it wasn't him. I'd just been holding it in for so long, I just couldn't bear it anymore. I hadn't really cried since he left me. Or since I made him leave, really.  
  
All those years ago, what had made him pack up and drive to Seattle? He told me then that it was because our marriage just wasn't working anymore. He hadn't gone right out in saying it, but what he meant was, every time he looked at me, he couldn't help but be reminded of how I'd betrayed him.  
  
He hadn't needed to say it. I saw that very thing myself every time I looked in the mirror. And, if that wasn't enough, in his eyes.   
  
His eyes have always held a certain power over me. They were so bright and intelligent, but never intimidating. They made me feel safe, probably because they were always the first things I'd seen when I woke up in the morning. Those eyes looking into mine, with his arms rapped around me, protecting and strong.  
  
Now, he had been basically telling me his leaving was fate. Not that either of us believe in that waste of time, but, that's what you'd call it. If you had to call it something that is. Because if it truly was fate, how come he *hadn't* taken Frederick and me with him?  
  
Frederick. Where had I gone wrong? I wanted so much to be able to blame it on Frasier's not being there, and that's probably what Frederick would have done as well. But, that wasn't it, really. I didn't know what it was. But something had made my little boy a father. Or, a possible father.  
  
"Oh Lilith! I'm so sorry." Ah, yes. This is where he apologizes for making me cry. He always did, even the night he arrived in Seattle. He called me. I don't know why, but he did. I'd picked up the phone, and I heard his voice and that had been the first time I'd cried since the affair. And one of the only. Even 11 years later, I'd only cried a few times.  
  
"Frasier. It's not your fault Frederick got us into this mess. Which is why it's not your fault that the week is, as you said, ruined. Which is why it's not your fault that I'm crying." No, it wasn't his fault. Even if I was crying over him.  
  
"Then, why are you crying honey bear?" That only made me cry more. It had been the first time he'd used one of his ridiculous pet names for me since before I asked to come here. To put him through this. Although, we would be in the same position in a few days if Samantha proved to be pregnant and Frederick had to tell me. Oh, I could only hope she wasn't!  
  
"Because I've lost my baby!" Which was only partly the reason, but he didn't need to know that. "He, he-"  
  
"Oh Lilith, it's all going to be okay." He pulled me closer to him and I could only hope he was right, because I didn't know how I would react if he wasn't. 


	5. Part 5: Might I suggest

A/N: This part is a little shorter then the others. I think. And it's definately the one where Frasier gets his turn to rant. Niles is in this one, which is always really difficult. Sometimes I think he's harder to write then Frederick. But then I try to write Frederick. Well, I hope you enjoy this. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, "Frith" and of course Niles. For being such a weird little man.   
  
***  
  
I hoped everything would be alright. I hated promising her that, and I never would have-under normal circumstances. But, I felt like I needed to comfort her in any way I could. I just hoped I wasn't lying. Whether it be intentional of not, I always hated doing it.  
  
She really was the woman I loved. Sometimes I caught myself wondering why I loved this person above all others. And how that love persisted even after all we went through. I was sure it was mutual, which was even more amazing.  
  
I believe in soulmates, no matter how foolish it may seem. I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic. And, I am and was positive that Lilith was mine. Always had been, and probably always will be. It's just one of those feelings that never changes. Once you find the person you're just meant to love, you can't stop. No matter how much you wish you could.  
  
And believe me, there had been so many times I'd wished I could stop loving Lilith. After the divorce, I'd lie awake in bed, wondering why I still carried these feelings for her. I often wondered if I was only imagining them because I'd been so happy while we were married. But, every time I saw her, those feelings only became stronger, however tainted with dread that we might not see each other again in a few months.  
  
It all came down to one thing. I needed to be with Lilith, and everyday. For the rest of my life. I wanted her to be my wife, again. I wanted her to be the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes in the morning, smiling back at me. Whether she was awake or not. I needed her to want that too.  
  
The doorbell rang, cutting into my thoughts. That was really the last thing that I could use. Something else to add to my list of things going wrong with my day. I had to get up and answer the door. Damn, why couldn't Daphne live here anymore?  
  
I got up to answer the door. But only after being reasurred by Lilith that an interuption would be okay. As long as it wasn't a huge one.  
  
"Niles, this isn't really a good time." He had this stupid grin on his face, and his eyebrows were raised so high they appeared to be floating above him. In short, he seemed excited. Or at the very least, pleased.  
  
"Daphne's out in the car." He was ignoring me, and he hadn't even seen Lilith. And, did he really come up to tell me that Daphne was in the car? "She's going to have the baby!" God Niles could be so stupid at times. Daphne was having a baby, and he just dropped by to tell me the news, and maybe have a glass of Sherry. All *before* taking his wife to the hospital.  
  
"Niles. Hello, and congradulations. But, might I suggest actually taking Daphne to the hospital?"   
  
"Ah right!" He acted as though this was a brilliant idea, and seemed to wonder why he hadn't thought of it. Exactly what I'd been thinking. "Hello Lilith!" He'd answered her, and he'd heard her, so he obviously knew she was there.   
  
"Niles, please!" I was getting a little annoyed with him.  
  
"Right. Frasier, will you follow me to the hospital." And, as though actually *seeing* Lilith for the first time, "you can come too. If you want."  
  
"I'd love to." But she didn't seem as sure as Niles thought she did. But, she hadn't been trying to fool me.   
  
Niles left and I turned to Lilith. "I'm sorry about him. He's just excited." And then there was whatever made Niles the way he was. I haven't questioned him since I first moved back to Seattle, but lately he's made me realize what a strange little man he really is.  
  
"We should probably go. I'm sure he'll want you there as soon as possible. Regardless as to how strange he is." Sometimes I thought she was the psychic one, and Daphne was just weird. Okay, Daphne is weird, but she wouldn't be Daphne if she wasn't. And for some reason we all loved her.  
  
"Lilith?"  
  
She looked up, looking so helpless. And I almost hated to ask.  
  
"What are we going to do about Frederick?"  
  
"Well, the only logical thing to do would be to send him to boarding school." Oh dear God. I hadn't imagined she would say this. 


	6. Part 6: Cell Phones & Chattering Teeth

A/N: This was fun and painful to write at the same time. Between my computer refusing to work (as it is possessed by evil spirits) and my procrastination skills, I'm finding it harder and harder lately to find time to write. Let alone post. Thanks to Krista for working me through some very difficult parts of this fic, and helping me figure out what I should actually do. And to making me write. And to those of you, who talked with me at 3 in the morning. Helping me to further procrastinate. Because I forgot to send it to Krista, I'm posting earlier then I thought I would:  
  
***  
  
I'd been kidding of course. Why would I ever want to send Frederick to boarding school? Granted, I was quite mad at him, but sending him away from home? No. I was already losing my baby enough as it was.  
  
"That's a great idea!" I shouldn't have opened my mouth. But, I couldn't tell if he was faking or not.  
  
"Are you kidding? I mean, if you don't think it's a good idea, then we don't have to-"   
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Of course. If that's what you really want." Oh, I was getting mad at him.  
  
"Of course not! Why would I want to send Frederick to boarding school?"  
  
"But you said.."  
  
"I know what I said! But since when do you ever listen to anything I say? Oh, last night, when I told you I wanted to sleep with you! What if I said that now? Would you forget all about Frederick and our current situation, and just start-"  
  
"Lilith. Please. I'm sorry. I should've known it was a joke." God, why was he being so sweet. I wanted to kill him even more.  
  
"Oh, how could you have known? I never let you know how I feel." I started sobbing right there. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, rocking gently. Oh, he smelled so-Lilith. Shut up!  
  
***  
  
"Lilith? Do you want to wait here while I go to the hospital? I do have to go, and you don't seem entirely up to it. I'll call-"  
  
"Sure. I would like to stay. I don't think I could handle going, and seeing- But will you call?" Seeing, what?  
  
"Of course. And, Lilith, there's some Mint Chocolate Chip in the freezer." I'd gotten it because she'd wanted to come, but I ended up eating-well, I ate at least half of it. At least she smiled a little when I said that.  
  
"Frasier? Do you think, that if Samantha is, then Frederick will-"  
  
"Yes, I think Freddie would want us to be at the hospital. And, you'll be able to handle it if that should happen. Even if I have to buy ice cream three times a day."  
  
"I think you just want to make me fat. Or at least cold."  
  
"I can't help it. You're just so cute with chattering teeth." I gave her a quick kiss and left, not bothering to bring my jacket.  
  
As I stood in the elevator, I wondered-why I'd left my cell phone in the apartment. In my coat pocket.  
  
I unlocked and opened my apartment door, and I was glad to see that Lilith wasn't in the room anymore. I didn't know what to say to her. So, I ran and grabbed my cell phone and left, returning to the elevator.  
  
I was wondering, what she didn't want to see at the hospital. The baby, or.. Niles and Daphne. I couldn't help but wonder if she was as jealous as them as I was.  
  
Yes, I actually admitted to being jealous of Niles. I was jealous of him, and how he hadn't given up. He knew he loved Daphne, and he wouldn't give up on the idea of being with her, even when it seemed impossible.  
  
Somewhere along the line, I'd given up on Lilith and me. After all those years, it wasn't all that hard. But, that was no excuse. I knew I loved her, so why didn't I do something about it.   
  
I definately couldn't do anything at the moment. She would think I was only doing something because of the situation. Granted, we'd slept together before we found out about Frederick, but she could chalk that up to any number of things.  
  
I guessed the best thing to do was just wait until Samantha found out whether or not she was pregnant. I didn't even know this girl, and already, she was hurting my relationship with Lilith.  
  
I got into my car, but I didn't want to leave. It took a great deal of courage for me to start my car that day, and I wasn't completely sure why.  
  
I pulled out of the parking garage, and headed towards the hospital. It was raining, and there was something incredibly soothing about the gentle tapping of the rain against my car. It helped me to forget my troubles for a while, and I just drove, not thinking or over-analyzing every aspect of the night. Just driving. 


	7. Part 7: They're Leaving Town Tomorrow

A/N: So, this took a while to write. I just stopped for about a month-for no real reason. But when I came back, I only had a couple of paragraphs to write to finish this section. Ha ha. Sorry 'bout the wait. Thanks to all of you that reviewed. On with the story. **Kaitlyn**  
  
I arrived at the hospital about 20 minutes later and found Niles. He'd been kicked out of the delivery room for starting some problem. I hadn't really been listening to him, and I was pretty sure that if he'd been in a sane state of mind, he wouldn't have blamed me. He came to his senses long enough to tell me that he shouldn't have made me come out there and that I could go back home if I wanted.   
  
"You know Niles. I think I just might. Keep Lilith from eating all the ice cream. Just, give me a call when she has the baby-ok?"   
  
"Of course. I didn't picture Lilith being the kind of person to like ice cream.. Well anyways. You go on home."   
  
"Ok. Bye Niles."   
  
"I'm sorry Frasier."   
  
"That's ok. I needed to get out of the house anyways."   
  
"No, I meant about Freddie."   
  
"I know."   
  
***   
  
I was sitting in front of the TV, not really watching but more staring at it. I'd had a bowl or two of ice cream, and I'd run out of ways to spend my time. Luckily, the doorknob jangled and Frasier appeared a few seconds later. I was so happy to see him, I almost cried. I ran over to him and through my arms around his neck.   
  
"Lilith," he whispered calmly in my ear. "I think I need to come with you back to Boston. At least until.. things are sorted out."   
  
I pulled away, but only a little. "And then what happens? When 'things are sorted out.' What will happen between us?"   
  
"Honey, I don't know. I guess we'll just have to take this one day at a time."   
  
"But Frasier, I'm scared." It was the first time I'd admitted that since, well, since the divorce. And I'd been scared pretty much every day since. I broke down in sobs at that point. "I don't know what I'll do if-oh Frasier!"   
  
"I know." I wanted him to tell me that everything would be ok, even though I knew perfectly well he wouldn't say that-not at this point anyway. I needed some reassurance at this point, even if it might end up to be false, and all he could say was 'I know'?   
  
"Frasier, I want to go home."   
  
"Ok Sweetie, can we just wait until Daphne has the baby?" I knew this was really important to him, but for God's sake I wanted to go home!   
  
"Sure, but I'm going to go get my things together now. Will you book us an earlier flight?"   
  
"Of course, as long as you'll help me pack. Or at least sit in my bedroom and look cute while I pack." He gave me a devious grin. I shook my head.   
  
"Frasier, you're terrible. And I love you." I was almost all the way across the room when I turned around. "Frasier, thank you so much. I'm sorry we've been so much trouble."   
  
"Oh Lilith, you could never be any trouble." He paused, but only slightly. "I love you too."   
  
"Frasier. I love you too!" I said, almost out of breath. "I've missed you so much over the years. It's hard to even believe that we've ever been apart. That anything could have seperated us after what we've been through. How we've loved-" I stopped myself. What if that wasn't what he meant. What if he didn't feel the same way. I would never be able to forgive myself if that was the case.  
  
He came closer to me. So close, that we were almost touching and I could feel his breath. "Lilith.. Are you serious? Do you really love me..like you did all those years ago?"   
  
I took a breath, and decided to take a chance.  
  
"Frasier. I never stopped loving you." 


	8. Part 8: Tossed Salads and Scrambled Eggs

A/N: I'm posting again! Whoo! Thanks to all of you who've reviewed!  
  
My bun had been coming undone, and he brushed the hair out of my face.  
  
I knew we'd been being ridiculous with our "I love you too's" a few minutes ago.   
  
Or, rather, I had, but I did love him, and if I needed to say it twice, then so  
  
be it.  
  
"Lilith, I've waited so long to hear you say that." He drew me even closer to  
  
him.  
  
"Of course I never stopped loving you!" I couldn't believe this was finally  
  
happening. All these years..  
  
"Then what happened to us? We were so much in love.."  
  
"I think we just let things get between us. We shouldn't have, but we grew  
  
apart."  
  
"How could I have let that happen?" Now he was the one that was upset, and I  
  
had to do the comforting. I had to be the sensible one, and I didn't like it at  
  
all.  
  
I pulled him over to the couch. "Frasier, it wasn't your fault. I should have  
  
said something to you. The way I handled thinds, well that was completely  
  
inappropriate. I'm sorry."  
  
He ran his hand down my face, and a few tears fell from my eyes.  
  
"Oh honey!" He kissed me, and this time I finally knew that everything would be  
  
OK. No matter what happened, I had Frasier and that was really all that  
  
mattered.  
  
***  
  
I woke up to the phone ringing. I reached over Lilith to grab it, and smiled to  
  
myself. She was so beautiful when she slept. God, she was beautiful all the  
  
time, but was so peaceful when asleep. Like nothing mattered at all, and that  
  
her dreams were always good.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Frasier? It's Niles. Daphne just had the baby!" I glanced at the clock. It  
  
was three in the morning. "It's a girl!"  
  
"Congradulations Niles! How's Daphne holding up?" Lilith had been positively  
  
glowing when she had Freddie. I'd missed his birth, and I still had a hard time  
  
forgiving myself.  
  
"She's fine. Apparently she was screamin about how she'd kill me when the  
  
'bloody thing came out.' But she's fine now." I couldn't help but chuckle.   
  
That sounded just like Daphne.  
  
"Well, I'm glad Niles. Do you want me to come down?"  
  
"If it's alright with Lilith, I'd love to have you see her."  
  
"I'm sure it will be. I'll me down as soon as possible."  
  
***  
  
Frasier woke me up at about three in the morning to ask if he could go down to  
  
the hospital.  
  
"That's fine. Oh, just a minute!" I got up and went to my suitcase.  
  
"What's this?" He asked as I came back to him.  
  
"I bought the baby something called a 'teddy bear'"  
  
He laughed. "I thought you didn't approve of this kind of toy."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. That was only for Frederick. But they're perfectly  
  
acceptable for other people's children."  
  
He laughen again and kissed my forehead. "Thank you Sugar Bear. I'm sure  
  
they'll love it. Now, I should get going."  
  
"Alright. Oh, do you want me to reschedule the flight? For this afternoon  
  
maybe? Will that give you enough time to pack?"  
  
"That'll be great."  
  
***  
  
I arrived at the hospital about an hour later. I went back up to Daphne's room  
  
and knocked on the door. A nurse answered, apparently on her way out.  
  
Niles looked up. "Hello Frasier! Come see the baby!"  
  
I grinned and offered him the bear. "This is from Lilith."  
  
"Really? Well thank you!" He seemed shocked to be recieving a gift form her.  
  
"Oh, Niles. She's adorable."  
  
"Thank you." He paused. "Um.. are you going back to Boston with Lilith?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, we're leaving tonight?"  
  
"Are you..?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well, congradulations to you too! Good luck. I really mean that."  
  
"Thank you Niles. That really means a lot." And it did.  
  
***  
  
"Mom!" My son came running into the room as I was packing. "Samantha called!"  
  
I looked up, terrified.  
  
"Mom, she's not pregnant!"  
  
"Oh Freddie!" I ran over and hugged my son. "That's terrific!" I paused, thinking. "You do realize that we  
  
shouldn't have been in this situation in the first place-right?"  
  
"Of course! And it will never happen again!" We were both crying. I hadn't  
  
been this happy in a long time. Things were finally falling into place. I  
  
couldn't wait until we were back home. 


	9. Part 9: Finale and Goodnight Seattle

Finale and Goodnight Seattle-  
  
A/N: Well, what can I say? It's been a long journey, but it looks like this  
  
fic has come to an end. At least I finished before the actual show finale! A  
  
final thanks to all who reviewed and who pestered me to write this!  
  
***  
  
It was like a dream. Sure, it took eleven years to happen, but my life was  
  
perfect. So perfect even, I was terrified that it really was a dream.  
  
In just an hour, I would be on a plane to Boston with my ex-wife and our son.   
  
That in itself was unbelievable. The fact that we'd be getting remarried, was  
  
beyond my imagination.  
  
I'd proposed as soon as I got back from the hospital. It hadn't been the most  
  
romantic thing ever, but it was better then the first time.  
  
And when she told me our son's girlfriend *wasn't* pregnant, I started crying.   
  
After all that worrying! But it didn't matter-she wasn't pregnant!  
  
But I almost died when Dad told me he was moving in with Niles and Daphne. I  
  
knew though, that he wanted a chance to get to know his second grandchild, and I  
  
couldn't blame him.  
  
I'd be sending for the rest of my things when I got settled. Well, what I  
  
needed. The furniture would be staying. I couldn't believe it, but I knew I'd  
  
miss Dad and his chair!  
  
I'd miss a lot of things and people, but the Seattle part of my life was over.   
  
I'd still keep in touch with them and would come back to visit my niece.  
  
I wouldn't have a finale show. I was moving so suddenly, it made it impossible.   
  
That was hard, but I wanted to be with Lilith and Freddie as much as possible.   
  
They were more important them my job.   
  
"Frasier, we need to hurry if we want to make our flight."  
  
"Alright. Go on down, and I'll meet you in a minute."  
  
"Ok, I understand." She left, leaving me alone in my apartment. For the last  
  
time.  
  
I walked around my living room, soaking everything in. I ran my hands over the  
  
table and gave Dad's chair a hearty pat. As I made my way to the door, Eddie  
  
ran out and jumped on that very chair. So, that would be the last time I'd see  
  
him do that-or at least here.  
  
When I reached the door, I took one last look around my home. When I was ready,  
  
I turned off the lights and closed the door. For the last time. 


End file.
